Various gaming devices can be found in arcades, casinos and other public places or not, such as slot machines, video pokers, pachinkos, merchandisers. In the merchandiser category, claw cranes containing plush toys to pick up for winning are among the most popular ones. In the other categories, the prizes are often money or equivalent coupons redeemable for products or services. Examples of gaming devices known in the art are shown in US20030054888 (Walker et al.), US20060106488 (Zito, Jr.), US20080182643 (Seelig et al.), US20090191931 (Peck), US20110183741 (Smart), U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,440 (Faith), U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,429 (Shoemaker, Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,157 (Halliburton), U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,774 (Stroll et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,698 (Anghelo et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,486 (Noell), WO2006000050 (Muir) and JP2003162759 (Kaneshiro). There is always a need for the gaming industry to come up with new and original gaming devices likely to attract players.